


二人生活

by bdfy



Series: 3400398 f/ht 罪侯與RI [8]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: UkCaa。Modern parody 同居故事。
Relationships: UkCaa
Series: 3400398 f/ht 罪侯與RI [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454344





	二人生活

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [二人の生活（完全版）](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558592) by 3400398. 

> p/5483008  
-  
2020-02-13 00:52:06

突然，意識浮現。 如果把目光轉向床邊，鬧鐘的時間指向著7點前。 在聲音開始響起的幾分鐘前。

剛想從床上出來，就注意到了纏著的胳膊。 緊緊抱住的纖細的手臂。 那位主人用幼小的睡臉靜靜地睡著。

「困擾了，ne」

雖然用語言這樣說，但是臉還是自然而然地鬆弛了。 用手指尖戳著睡在旁邊的年輕人的臉頰。 軟綿綿的感觸。

「好年輕啊......」

皮膚的張力不同。 體力不同。 一切都與年紀相差懸殊的他不同，他卻這樣不放開自己。

就像品味著彈力和肌膚的觸感一樣，咚咚地用手指戳著，鬧鐘發出了聲音。 到了起床時間。

「嗯......」

身體在動、纏繞的手臂上使出力量。 他像抱枕一樣緊緊地抱住他，我停止了追擊，停止了鬧鐘。

「喂，夏洛克。 不是起床時間嗎？ 」

「...... 討厭」

不起床。 不離開。

雖然為了叫醒她而打招呼，但是她還是一味地吸引她，從嘴裡說出來的是歎息。 像這樣撒嬌雖然很可愛，但也不能就這樣呆在床上。

對還緊貼打算睡的對方的嘴唇一個接吻。 雖然只是觸摸而已，但是只要稍微發出一聲唇鳴，他的眼睛就會一下子睜開。 翡翠的雙眸望向這邊。

「快起來，福爾摩斯。 你該去了吧？

如果說要推開，緊貼著的身體離開了。 上半身什麼都沒帶，在脖子殘留的憂血痕。 從床上下來的背上看到的爪痕。

忽然轉過臉去，留下的卻是自己。 因為害羞，臉都熱起來了。

下床，打開衣櫃開始打扮。 一邊穿過嶄新的襯衫，一邊將臉轉向面紅的床上的人物。

「即使無意識，我也很高興。 」

「...... 啊，不像你，不想黏糊糊的！ 」

面對著可愛的和柔和的笑容，我一邊用床單遮住身體一邊下床。 即使用床單遮住裸體，胸口和腹部，脖子和內腿也遮不住的紅色窺視。

腰訴諸著不協調感和疼痛,不過，不是不能動的程度，從衣櫃取出衣服的話，穿。 脖子上的泰國沒戴，手裡拿著，離開了臥室。

客廳的桌子。 在廚房打水，安裝電水壺後去衛生間。 我撫摸著他的頭髮，洗臉，整理鬍子，看著鏡子，系著阿斯科特泰國，他從後面走了過來。 這回他用衛生間。

桌子上有兩個裝有滴落式咖啡的馬克杯。 水壺裡的水燒開後可以倒。 在廚房的烤麵包機上配上面包，從冰箱裡拿出昨晚剩餘的沙拉和生雞蛋。 把平底鍋放在爐子裡，煎雞蛋。

整理好身心的福爾摩斯進入廚房。 拿著沙拉，搬運莫里亞蒂準備的東西，用水壺的熱水準備咖啡。

雖然沒有對話，但是沒有互相打擾，很早就準備好早餐，面對著客廳的桌子坐了下來。 我開端吃了。

「教授，回來會晚嗎？ 」

「怎麼樣。 不管怎麼說，定期考試臨近。 試卷做好了，但是學生們會來房間的」

如果直接講課結束了返回難。

靠近眉毛，稍微變得不高興的福爾摩斯的臉。

「今晚我負責晚飯比較好。 」

福爾摩斯笑著說。 把馬克杯拿在手上，拿到嘴邊。

「不，這是之前的約定。 那還來得及。 你不是說你想去嗎？ 夏洛克」

面帶愁容，啃著吐司。

莫里亞蒂的話語中，突然浮現出天真無邪的笑容。 大概是心情好了吧，大口大口地吃著炒蛋。

「嗯。 我想和你去，詹姆斯」

在高興了的年幼的表情的他前，忽然莫里亞蒂也放鬆了嘴角。 平時冷靜沉著的他，看到他變化著表情，也覺得很開心。

「真是的，想在紀念日外出吃飯，簡直就是她說的。 」

半截，如果驚訝說，停住吃飯的手，用手貼到下巴直視藍的眼睛。

「不壞吧？ 和戀人一起升格已經一個月了。 也想和我的新娘約會」

被認真的翡翠的瞳孔注視著，臉突然發熱。

「約會吧。 可愛的伴侶的願望，不實現是不行的」

為了遮羞一口氣喝咖啡。 放置棉被和馬克杯，離開座位。

「我先出去。 之後可以交給你收拾嗎？ 」

「今天從第三節開始。 當然可以。 莫里亞蒂教授是從第一局限開始的吧？ 」

「啊。 另外，在大學裡。 夏洛克」

把自己用過的餐具放在廚房的沖水池裡，然後去書房兼辦公室的房間，拿著書包就朝門口走去。

「我走了」

「我走了」

互相打了招呼，莫里亞蒂走了出去。 目送著離開的背影去廚房。 卷起袖子，快速完成洗滌物品。

「因為花了很長時間才成為戀人，所以作為我來說，能和你在一起就像做夢一樣。 」

突然笑起來。 把餐具和用過的器具洗乾淨，放到架子上。 想起來了，就打開了冰箱。

一個小時後，取下行李，整理好服裝和打扮後就離開了房間。 關上門，在公寓的通道上前進。

一邊想夜晚是樂趣，福爾摩斯面向作為工作崗位的大學。

大學的數學教授，詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。

同大學准教授夏洛克·福爾摩斯。

兩人是同一所大學的同事，也是婚姻關係的關係。

從公寓步行去車站。 坐電車兩站。 在都市的高層建築林立的大學。 橫跨兩個大樓，因為位於市中心，所以設計很緊湊。

大樓上層設有教授室，講義室在中層。 下層有食堂和購買等，主要以政治家和政治高官作為目標，打算走精英街道的人，或者以論文有名的數學教授，對莫里亞蒂迷戀的人和是那個原來的學生福爾摩斯打算請教的人聚集著。

詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 利用小行星郡，進行行星破壞的論文。 其構思和可實現的計算的羅列，實際上也可能引起，但是為了不進行這種構思，被賦予了限制。 為此，他是大學教授。 有大學這個枷鎖和大學教授這個枷鎖。

夏洛克·福爾摩斯是目睹了那篇論文，並視為危險的偵探。 但是，在和他一起度過的過程中，他卻擁有同等的頭腦，作為能夠理解想法的人而被吸引。 並且，莫里亞蒂對又興趣也沒有的色事福爾摩斯成為原因知道的事。

寬敞的講課室。 講課結束後喘口氣。

「老師」

「有什麼事嗎？ 」

兩個學生跑過來了。 還殘留著年幼的女學生。

「那個，是這裡的公式。 」

「啊......」

課堂上使用的參考書。 關於那裡的計算式的問題。

因為休息時間不長，所以簡潔地進行說明。

「你明白了吧？ 」

「是的。 謝謝您」

先行個禮，回到座位後拿著行李走出教室。 拿著參考檔，莫里亞蒂也離開了房間。

這層只有兩個講座。 下層的職員室和辦公室有事。

（開始上課之後比較好嗎...... ）

第二節課結束了，第三節課和四節課都沒有。 在福爾摩斯上課的時候去比較好吧。 我不想被其他教員發現。

（嘛，可能被發現了。 我不想露面）

因為住在同一棟公寓的一個房間裡，注意到的人應該注意到。

電梯大廳。 坐上去上面的電梯，去最上層。 從電梯大廳走過道，打開第二扇門進入室內。 莫里亞蒂授予的教授室。

一對沙發和一張小桌子。 兩側的牆壁上放著數學資料和冊子，裡面的窗戶前放著辦公用的桌子。 有電腦。

把參考書放回書架，取出其他教科書和參考書，放在沙發前的桌子上。 下次講課要用。

（今晚六點鐘是車站嗎...... ）

他說要遵守約定。 而且，捉住這樣的阿拉菲夫的同性，媳婦之類天真地笑，想寵愛可愛的年幼的搭檔。

坐在桌子前，從抽屜裡拿出預定表。 沒有職員會議。

「......」

讓電腦啟動。 站起來，啟動試算表軟體，填寫達到公式及其公式的條件，製作一張印刷。 把資料發送到印刷室的輪轉機上，就離開了座位。

「五限是自習」

我決定發放這份印刷，下次提交。

福爾摩斯今天負責的是三限和五限。

不是純粹的數學，化學的領域也進行了踏入了的特殊的授課。 如果成為授課，女學生是主要。

然後，在講課結束之後。

「老師，這是她的吻痕嗎？ 」

注意到眼睛敏銳、領口沒有完全隱藏的紅色痕跡的學生們興致勃勃地問了起來。

脖子的痕跡，早上在洗手間看到，地點把握著，用手指描著，哈哈大笑。

「不要太逼我了。 你媳婦真愛吃醋啊」

哇地一聲歡呼起來。 提問的學生紅著臉，離開了。 這時，一本正經的另一個學生來了。

「老師，那個......」

對現在講課的提問。

「那裡是......」

這個房間不會被用於下個課堂。 雖然休息時間快結束了，但她回答了問題，在理解之前一直在交往。

午休。 研討會使用的空房間。

是少數人群使用的房間，如果是教師的話，很容易就能借到鑰匙。

兩個人並排坐在長桌子前，桌子上放著兩個茶瓶。

「教授」

是的，從小手提包裡拿出來的是鋁箔包裹著的四角形的東西。

「福爾摩斯，這是？ 」

要是平時，購買哪邊二人份買來,不過，這天不同。

「因為有點時間呢。 用麵包和冰箱裡的東西，做了個熱三明治。 怎麼樣呢？

無論哪種菜都可以做，但是沒有做過熱三明治。

打開包袱，一口。 夾在裡面的是番茄和乳酪......。

「你很擅長整理剩下的東西。 」

回答說好吃喲。

「承蒙誇獎，很榮幸。 但是，你做菜做得更好哦」

打開自己的包開始吃。

兩個人一起吃午飯也不稀奇。 也有在大學，一邊講課內容的話題的時候多,不過，今天也有是福爾摩斯的手制的午飯，不成為那樣的話題。

「你做飯的手藝相當高明。 」

「因為你說的是計算。 的確，按照規定的分量、時間、火候來推進的話，就能做出相應的火候」

「就是這樣。 夏洛克記性好。 我的考試在滿分的基礎上，越說數學的世界就越廣闊」

「不僅是數學。 和你的對話在各個方面展開。 開心得不得了」

一邊說著，一邊吃飯。 把包裝紙的鋁箔卷起來放在桌子上。

「詹姆斯」

探出身子。 在有想要獎勵氣氛的年輕人面前，用手指碰他的嘴唇。

「你不是說這裡不行嗎？ 」

面對一臉困惑地抬頭仰望的莫里亞蒂，輕輕地笑了笑。

「我知道。 啊啊，你的這個被注意到了，我告訴你愛人吃醋了」

福爾摩斯指著脖子上的陰血痕。 聽了我的話，臉頰突然紅了起來。

「啊，沒什麼，我不是吃醋嘛......」

否定了沒有那樣的打算,不過，昨晚相愛的最中留下了鬱血痕的是事實。 福爾摩斯來了很多女學生。 是自己的搭檔，伴侶，不想被取嗎？

「本來，變成這樣也是你......」

福爾摩斯創造了今天的契機。 作為莫里亞蒂，打算作為優秀的助手放在一旁，執行著。 他做得比預想的還要斜。

把垃圾放進大手提包，發出了小小的笑聲。

「是啊。 我在本國取得了資格，回來的時候就說讓我結婚吧」

福爾摩斯知道了莫里亞蒂的枷鎖後，便開始接近，並採取了在那些枷鎖中共存的方法。 同為國家出身，堅持不讓那篇論文證明的人。 在那邊就是那樣的位置。 正因為如此，現在沒有任何監視，能夠自由地生活。

那篇論文很危險，如果誰濫用他的頭腦，就很容易破壞世界。 因為害怕那個，在遙遠的異國生活，同時丟失頭腦為可惜在教授這個職位繼續存在。

為什麼沒有埋葬論文呢？ 你沒幽閉他嗎？ 這樣的疑問在和莫里亞蒂見面時找到了答案。 太優秀的人無法理解天才而孤獨。 這是福爾摩斯也能說的話。 唯一能夠理解和理解的物件是不可能不被吸引的。

一邊回憶，一邊歡快地揮舞看上去年幼的笑容的福爾摩斯，莫里亞蒂喝一口瓶茶，吐氣。

「作為學生的你太優秀了。 你很中意啊？ 雖然想著作為助手放在身邊，但沒想到會被說成是結婚呢」

這樣告訴你，我注意到了。 從被求婚的那天開始，作為戀人度過，作為伴侶，送結婚證1個月。

（相逢後過了一年）

因為有一段時間分開，所以和他一起度過的時間大概就是這樣。

「告白了，如果想成為戀人的話，你會拒絕、逃避吧？ 如果一開始就以結婚為前提，得到那邊的認可，你就不會拒絕」

「這可不是和阿拉菲夫的同性交往的事啊。 完全」

儘管如此也不討厭。

「是第一次。 如此地喜歡上某人」

對著凝視著藍色瞳孔的翡翠輕輕地拍打著頭。

「沒辦法啊。 我也只知道你呢。 喜歡上誰的感覺」

相視而笑。 福爾摩斯也笑著回應，預鈴的鈴聲在室內迴響。

「教授，回頭見」

「啊。 回頭見，福爾摩斯」

拿著帶來的東西，走出房間鎖上。 鑰匙莫里亞蒂持(有)，福爾摩斯職員室，莫里亞蒂為了自己的教授室朝向，各自進入了電梯。

順便去教學室，把事先印刷好的印刷品拿出來。 坐電梯去教室的話，開始上課的鈴聲響了。 在門口附近的座位上坐著的學生面前停下腳步，交付印刷品。

「這個，拿一張回去吧？ 」

站在講臺上，在學生們普及到印刷品之前，在白板上流暢地寫文章。

「今天我要自習，先做那個。 我會在下一節課上收集」

這麼說來，「誒——」的不滿的聲音開始高漲。

「列印上的公式。 解開這個的關鍵在於印刷的文章和現在在白板上寫的文章。 哎，你們當中也有很多人聽福爾摩斯的課。 應該能解開」

刷地一眨眼。 發出沙啞的黃色聲音。

「那麼，下周見。 」

明亮地說出來，走出講課室。 應該傳達的事已經傳達了。

（這樣就可以去找了。 ）

成為搭檔一個月。 就那麼些。 因為是紀念日，所以對想約會的小他嬌縱一點也不壞。

順便到教授室拿行李。 如果現在是講課時間，不與福爾摩斯見面，就不會被人知道離開學校。

走進職員室，把午休時使用的房間的鑰匙還回去，留下回家的事就出去了。 走出大廈般的校舍，向車站對面的繁華街走去。

五節課結束了，去了教員室。 福爾摩斯也有教授室，但基本上沒有使用。 因為去莫里亞蒂的教授室就能解決的東西很多。

「咦？ 」

知道莫里亞蒂回去了，就歪著頭。 製作問題，寫論文的事多,不過。

雖然很在意，但約定是六點到車站。 那個時候和他見面的話應該能明白。

在自己的座位上打開抽屜。 一個包裝的小箱子。

（我什麼都不知道。 只是，想著能和你在一起，就動了。 戀愛和色情，大體上不知道。 那，莫里亞蒂也同樣,不過)

雖然已經成為了婚姻關係和搭檔，但本來還有其他應該做的事情。 保持欲望的肉體關係很容易，也能一起構築生活。 但是，還沒有成為搭檔的證明。

所以，我想到了一個月的這個時機應該交給你。 不是兩個人住的房間，而是在外面。

拿起小箱子，塞進大衣的口袋裡。 為了不忘記，我整理了桌子上的資料和參考書，啟動了電腦。

定期考試。 雖然莫里亞蒂說他已經把問題做完了，但福爾摩斯還是沒有做完。 這樣的，製作出來的工作難對付。 即使擅長解題。

（索性寫成論文也是方法嗎？ 從自然界中存在的各種各樣的數位、單位中匯出的東西...... ）

數學、數位到處都有。 這台電腦也由0和1的羅列構成。 如果0是過去，1就是未來。 未來在持續前進的時間中，會馬上變成過去。 那麼，現在在哪裡呢？

（去的地方一定有。 五點之前不出門...... ）

和他的約定。 他要保護的話，自己也要保護。 因為說出今天的事，是自己。

一邊用片假名和鍵盤輸入，一邊在意時間。

還是明亮時間的繁華街。 即使是平日，也很熱鬧。

飲食店。 珠寶店。 各種店鋪鱗次櫛比，卻找不到。 如果窺視雜貨鋪，有他和自己喜歡的東西,不過，今晚，遞交那個不同。

莫里亞蒂窺視著所有店,不過，正好好的東西不能遇見，順路去了電影院附近的咖啡館。 兩個人也來過這個電影院。

（那時候我看到了推理劇）

自己和他，都早早地事件的犯人解開了，看完了為何不明白之後在這裡說著。

被搬運到座位的莫里亞蒂前的玻璃杯。 摩卡咖啡上面放著奶油。 用吸管攪拌，喝一口。 又甜又苦的味道。

「怎麼了......」

我問過生日有什麼想要的東西嗎，莫里亞蒂說只要在就行了。

（我在他的上面行動...... ）

緊密的纏繞著，腦海中浮現出第二天亂七八糟的事情。 儘管如此，接受他的愛情，沉溺于快樂也不壞。 同性之間，什麼都得不到，只是滿足欲望而已。

「索性孕育出來就好了」

是的，我想起了他在耳邊說的話。 從肉體構造上互相知道不可能的事情。 儘管如此，他說了。

雖然只有一次，但確實記得我說過的話。

（能證明你和我相愛...... ）

大概是想要那樣的東西吧。 沒有其他理由說那樣的話。

取出手機終端，確認時間。 快到四點了。

「雖然很緊，但來得及嗎？ 」

把玻璃杯裡的東西喝幹，拿著行李離開座位。 出了店，朝著目標的店走去。

傍晚六點。 碰頭的地點，車站的檢票口。

福爾摩斯從大學直接來到了離大學最近的車站。 發現了從檢票口穿過的莫里亞蒂的身影。

「莫里亞蒂，你回去過一次嗎？ 」

「啊，有點......」

站在福爾摩斯面前，伸出手。 手套裡包著的手。

「要去吧？ 福爾摩斯」

「啊」

握住那只手。 雖然是戴著手套的同伴，但牽著手走路這件事，福爾摩斯的臉卻變得鬆弛了。 莫里亞蒂的臉頰微微發紅。

「那麼，約會去哪裡？ 」

無法忍受沉默地走路，我問他。

「教授對星空有興趣嗎？ 」

對柔和地笑的年輕人，明白前往的前方哪裡。

「向流星許願，也很浪漫吧？ 」

怎麼樣？ 對聽的人點頭。

「就算不錯，夏洛克」

在這個城市的天空很難看到星星。 即使是投影出來的東西，也有可以看到星星的地方。

兩人穿過行人往來的馬路，進入了某個建築物中。

在天象儀上看星星的時間不到一小時。 就這樣，腳朝著連續的水族館走去。

兩人手牽手，共同看著同樣的東西，進行對話。 沒什麼奇怪的，一般和朋友或者戀人一起玩，做著和沒怎麼變化的事,不過，對二人來說新鮮的東西。 因為是絕對不會一個人順路去的地方。

出了建築物，在馬路上走。 吹到皮膚上的風感覺很冷。

兩個人，牽著的手。 沒有戴手套，光著手指纏繞著，那個無名指上有發光的東西。

「福爾摩斯，能和我交往一下嗎？ 」

在水族館裡的餐廳吃完飯，正要回家的時候，莫里亞蒂就那樣提出來了。 他去的是即使很晚也營業的寵物店。

「寵物店......？ 」

為何，對這樣的地方，感到疑問的福爾摩斯,不過，莫里亞蒂進入店內，數分後拿著旅行包出來。 從裡面傳來小聲的叫聲。

「貓？ 」

如果窺視包裡面，有蓬鬆的長毛種的小黑貓。

「回去吧。 話在房間裡說」

可以嗎？ 不看福爾摩斯說的莫里亞蒂。 那張臉看上去稍微有點紅，我理解到這並不是當場就能說的內容。

「是啊。 又冷起來了」

牽著手，穿過繁華的街道向車站走去。

回到公寓的房間，洗手間的角落裡放著貓用的廁所，客廳的角落裡放著貓的水和米飯。 養貓的準備已經做好了。

放下包一打開，黑貓就戰戰兢兢地出來了。 前腳和後腳是白色的，好像穿著襪子，長尾巴的前端也混雜著白色的毛。

環顧四周，側目看著聞到香味開始探險的小貓，兩人坐在了客廳的椅子上。

暫時的無言。 從哪裡開口？ 福爾摩斯和莫里亞蒂，什麼都沒說出,不過，突然小貓登上大腿，仰視的眼睛忽然表情松緩了。 莫里亞蒂一邊撫摸著貓，一邊張開嘴巴。

「你剛才在餐廳把這個給我了吧？ 」

看著戴在手指上的戒指說，福爾摩斯點頭。

「我還沒想過會收到結婚戒指之類的東西。 你和我都脫離了這種世俗的常識」

俯視在膝蓋上看起來心情舒暢的黑貓，柔軟地笑。 福爾摩斯對這樣的表情感到不高興而皺起眉頭。

「你上次和我做愛時說過吧？ 只要孕育就好、和」

「誒？ 」

視線對著貓淡淡地被告知了的話，睜開眼睛。 確實，福爾摩斯曾經這樣說過。

（我剛剛成為戀人，就嫉妒我了。 於是，就抱碎了。 ）

除了那個時候以外，沒有吃過。 如果說了那件事，就不能和他一起過了。 想要孩子的話，和女性保持關係就可以了。

「很遺憾，只有這個願望不能實現。 你啊，不會出軌或出軌吧？ 」

自己那樣一邊確信，一邊那樣說希望是那樣，莫里亞蒂想。 希望只有自己存在。

福爾摩斯什麼也說不出來。 不能還。 正如莫里亞蒂所說的那樣。

「...... 所以，呢。 如果你想要我跟你相愛的證據，兩個人一起養動物也不錯。 我和你之間什麼都沒有留下。 不剩。 即便如此，還想要什麼的話」

抬起頭，筆直地凝視著翡翠的雙眸。 從莫里亞蒂的腳，登上桌子，向福爾摩斯方向，聞著桌子上放著的手的氣味，咯噔咯噔地舔著。

「讓你在意了嗎......」

如果撫摸黑貓的頭，降到膝蓋上，趴下。 撫摸著蓬鬆的毛髮，看著莫里亞蒂。

「不，只是突然想起來而已。 想寵愛比自己小的伴侶。 我想把想要的東西交給你，可是你不是說只要我在就行了嗎？ 」

一個苦笑。 想為某人做些什麼，也只是對於福爾摩斯而已。

「對我來說，你就是我的全部。 除了你之外沒有任何重要的東西」

伸出手，觸摸莫里亞蒂的臉頰。 一隻手摸著貓。

臉上露出為難的表情。 這句話既讓人高興，又能束縛他的未來。 從年齡差來說，自己會先從福爾摩斯面前消失。

「啊。 只要我在這裡，就讓我束縛你」

碰觸臉頰的手重疊著自己的手。 一邊感受著體溫，一邊閉上眼睛。

（只要在這裡，只要活著，就夠了...... ）

正因為能讀莫里亞蒂的想法，什麼都變得不能說。 不知道該怎麼說才好。

「喂，詹姆斯。 這只貓的名字定了嗎？ 」

我只能改變話題。 想要珍惜現在。

眨眼，目光轉向了在福爾摩斯上老實的黑貓。 長毛腳的黑貓。

「沒有特別規定，因為是黑貓。 像小黑之類的？ 」

或者，對開始說專業用語的莫里亞蒂，忽然小笑。

「再簡單一點就好了吧？ 你和我的未來」

「嗯。 未來、呐......」

就像今後一起生活的家人一樣。 那樣的單詞確實適合。

喵，黑貓叫了。 未來？ 如果試著叫的話，喵叫。 坐在桌子上，懷念莫里亞蒂的手。 那樣相視而笑。

未來是一隻很溫順的貓，說是小貓，其實是養得很好的貓。 廁所的教育也是，把在寵物店得到的寵物床單的碎片放在廁所，是不是認識了那裡是廁所，在其他的地方不做疏忽，與主人相似，根本決定了來二人的原來一樣地，好的貓。

輪流洗澡，吹幹頭髮到臥室。 坐在床上視線交匯。 像是被吸引似的，相互碰觸了嘴唇。

「夏洛克，那個......」

「昨天的今天，很辛苦吧？ 」

福爾摩斯露出安心的笑容，緊緊地抱住他的身體。

「因為你總是手下留情，所以沒關係。 」

我不習慣自己主動邀請，自然而然地就變成那樣的氣氛，交給他就好了。 一邊催促一邊說，一邊明白臉變得熱。

在紅色的臉上，以變小的聲音說的莫里亞蒂面前，不做的選擇肢體消失了。

「嗯。 那麼......」

輕輕地在床單上推倒他的身體，戴上之後打開穿著的睡衣前面。 白色的皮膚上還殘留著淡淡的鬱血痕。 為了追尋那個而掉下了吻。

「啊...... 嗯，啊」

一邊刻著鎖骨附近和胸板上散落的紅色痕跡，一邊用手指摘因為被空氣曝曬而尖銳的薄桃的乳頭。 拿著發硬的芯玩弄膨脹了的裝飾，相反側的乳頭用舌頭轉動，吸附。

「...... 呼、啊...... 哼、哼、小矮子、真討厭......」

雖然很舒服，但光被玩弄就麻煩了。 莫里亞蒂用紅色的臉訴說。

「還需要橡皮膏嗎？ 」

「嗚......」

知道自己在做的福爾摩斯握著床單，張開雙腳。

「哎呀，快點......」

如果說著急的話，那個行動和言詞睜開了眼睛。 放鬆嘴角，去除下肢的布料。 慢慢地勃起了的自己和，花蕾變得露，莫里亞蒂轉移了臉。

從床邊的抽屜裡取出潤滑油瓶，將裡面的東西倒入手中，用濕潤的手指觸摸後孔。 描畫著緣分，向裡走去。

「嗯！ 」

入手指的異物感皺起了眉頭。 身體再重疊幾次也不習慣。 他的骨骼，但纖細的手指侵入排泄口。

咬住嘴唇，忍耐的表情。 看著莫里亞蒂的表情，用手指撫摸著內膜。 一開始總是逞強，漸漸的消沉下去。 摩擦中存在的弱點。

「啊、啊」

洩露的甜美聲音與纏繞的褶皺。 只是幾次抽出露出微笑，從莫里亞蒂的臉強勢解開。

「恩，啊，啊...... 哈哈，爽朗」

「嗯。 詹姆斯」

濕潤的藍色瞳孔映照著福爾摩斯。 想要傳達什麼很容易理解，拔掉埋著的手指，把手伸向抽屜。 抓住那只手的手。

「詹姆斯？ 」

為什麼？ 問的福爾摩斯搖頭。 染紅的臉頰變得更紅，連耳朵也染得通紅。

「...... 啊，好啊。 因為可以生」

宣告的聲音變小了，看不見對方的眼睛。 把臉靠近耳邊。

「喜歡中出」

「...... 啊！ 」

低沉的聲音和呼吸混雜著告訴你，顫抖的肢體。 閉上眼睛。

小腹撫摸著他薄薄的肚子。 在腹中，讓對方意識到那個地方。

「喂，把裡面的深處打開吧？ 」

被妖豔地撫摸的手勢和詢問的聲音弄圓眼睛。

「そ、われて、も......」（即使這樣 So, warete, mo...... ）

我知道他說的，但是不是有意識能做到的。 對困惑地仰望的莫里亞蒂，溫柔地笑。

「嗯，沒關係。 因為你的身體，還記得我」

寬容前方，取出激動的自己，一口氣貫穿于後孔。 習慣了行為，在接受中得到快樂的肉體高興地吃侵入的肉棒。

「啊啊啊啊！ 」

滿足內藏的東西。 直接感覺到的熱度又引起了快感。 內膜在蠢動，好像在催促。

莫里亞蒂的腳搭在肩膀上，浮起的腰。 為了加深結合而施加體重。

「喂，打開吧？ 我會在最深的地方拿出來」

「真是太好了！ 」

衝破裡面的牆壁。 刀尖伸入結腸，睜開眼睛，嘎吱嘎吱地顫動著身體。

「...... 呵呵，我也喜歡吧？ 」

用龜頭得到的感覺和用竿得到的感覺的差異。 平素象玩兒一樣的交際到這裡不做,不過，到(連)ko侵犯他的反應不同也知道。

「啊...... 啊，嗯，啊，啊...... 啊、嗤き、ぃ...... 」

前後失明，只知道相連的熱。 如此強烈的快樂。 儘管如此，眼前的是福爾摩斯，只有他所做的事實是不會變的。

迷茫的眼神。 理性飛揚的莫里亞蒂坦率的言詞使之放鬆臉。

「嗯。 我也喜歡」

為了品味深處，搖晃著腰。 吸附的粘膜。 抽出，推入的每次在括弧裡(上)掛上(放上)褶子，感到令人毛骨悚然的東西。

「啊，啊，啊啊，啊啊...... 啊啊、啊啊、啊啊啊」

被打通結腸的牆也能得到快樂，被侵入，被攪拌，什麼都不懂。 好舒服。 就這些。

「...... 詹姆斯」

沒有射精就到達了，急不可耐的直腸內。 不忙地收縮，這邊的運動合起搖晃的腰。

（用亂七八糟的臉喘氣，呼喚我...... ）

俯視的表情和尖銳的聲音都很可愛。

皮膚碰撞的幹的聲音和淫猥的水音從結合部響起，完全沒有勃起，拖拉持續灑液體的莫里亞蒂的性器。

「哎呀，啊...... 啊，啊...... 啊！

只有毫無意義的嬌聲從他的嘴裡溢出來，緊緊地抓住床單，被淚水沾濕的眼睛一直朝向福爾摩斯。 比起語言，瞳孔更雄辯，表情更能訴說。

「嗯。 因為愛你，所以永遠......」

放下腳，緊緊地抱住，使之貼緊身體深的地方注入。

「啊啊啊！ 」

慢慢擴散到腹部的熱度。 一邊迎接不知是第幾次不明白的絕頂一邊覺得，與胖地無力地笑。

「しゃろのせえき、っぱぁい」夏洛克的Se e kippa~ai？？

淫亂地說出口的話。 福爾摩斯轉過臉來吸氣。 連在一起的肉棒又恢復了熱度。

「啊，真是的，沒有理性的你太壞了。 」

不拔地挺起上身，抱起他下床。 既然拿出來了，就必須掏出來。

移動到浴室，把他的身體推到牆壁上，以為快要抱碎了，卻沉溺于行動。 此後，好好地做了收拾，清潔了身體不用說。

抱起失去意識的莫里亞蒂的身體，暫且讓她躺在張開毛毯的桌子上。 黑貓跳上毛毯。

「等一下，看詹姆斯吧。 」

撫摸著頭說道，咕嚕咕嚕的喉嚨發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音，伏在莫里亞蒂身旁坐下。 看完那個，去臥室。 把床單撕下來，從壁櫥裡拿出新的床單，化妝後抱著髒床單，向衛生間走去。 扔進洗衣機，回到客廳。

如果把莫里亞蒂的身體連毛毯舉起，貓飛上肩膀。

「不要掉下來啊？ 」

跟貓打招呼，去臥室。 放下床，躺在他旁邊，小貓也走進兩人中間，滾了起來。 福爾摩斯看著想要一起睡覺的貓，閉上了眼睛。 一邊感受著可愛的人的體溫和貓的體溫，一邊沉睡下去。

通知鬧鐘是早上。 我止住那個聲音，從被子裡出來了。

（真不愧是起不來，是嗎）

莫里亞蒂連鬧鐘聲都沒注意就睡著了。 撫摸著頭離開床。 和莫里亞蒂一起睡覺的未來也保持原樣，換上睡衣離開了臥室。

把黑貓、未來的米飯貓咪食物放到容器裡，在廚房準備早餐和午餐。 把他起來時能吃的東西也做好，放到冰箱裡。

把便條和藥放在桌子上，拿著行李後為了上大學離開了房間。

溫暖的感覺。 鬆軟的手感。

「啊，未來啊......」

我知道黑貓是在一起睡的。 因為發出聲音，嗓子疼，咳嗽不止。

從床上下來，腰也疼。 根本動不了，把手伸到抽屜裡。 打開，取出緊身衣後纏在腰上。 這樣一來，稍微好一點了。

穿著睡衣離開房間，在客廳留下的便條和整腸藥。 冰箱裡有對肚子好的食物。 用微波爐加熱，吃，吃藥就可以了吧。

加熱後放在桌子上。 在杯子裡放入茶包，製作的紅茶也一起。 坐在椅子上，聽見一隻咯吱咯吱的貓吃飯的聲音，臉一下子鬆弛了。

喝熱紅茶，歇一口氣。 掛在牆上的時鐘指的是接近白天的時間。

「夏洛克，要是讓他們誤會就好了......」

比起缺課，恐怕他更願意替別人上課吧。 雖然沒有公開說有夫妻關係，但是注意到的人不在少數。

（我怕明天上課的時間...... ）

一邊苦笑著，一邊開始吃熱乎乎的飯。

那時候。 大學的講義室。

「我代替莫里亞蒂教授上課」

對進入了講義室的福爾摩斯，嘈雜的教室內。

福爾摩斯老師

舉起手的女學生。

「什麼呢？ 」

「莫里亞蒂老師為什麼休息？ 」

問著笑著。

「有點感冒了。 關節痛動不了」

在能開朗地說出來的教師面前，提問的學生沒有再說了。

「那麼，開始吧。 」

不用說，開始上課的福爾摩斯裡有學生們在竊竊私語。

「這不是做得太多了嗎？ 」

「夫妻關係嘛，兩個人」

「是啊。 一定是因為性愛而搞壞了身體」

只能邊讀參考書的內容，邊寫在白板上，邊苦笑。

（明天，詹姆斯知道了，會不會生氣呢）

雖然那麼想，但並沒覺得不好。 這裡沒有要從自己身上提起他的人。

然後，講課結束了一天的工作，福爾摩斯買完東西回家。 在重要的人等待的房間裡。


End file.
